1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipolar transistor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a bipolar transistor in which the collector lead-out portion and the base region is separated by an embedded isolating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical conventional bipolar transistor, the base region is surrounded by and contacted at its side to a silicon oxide layer, and the base lead-out electrode made of polycrystalline silicon is connected to the periphery of the base region. Therefore, the area required by the base region is reduced and the junction capacitance between the base and collector can be reduced so that excellent high frequency characteristics can be obtained. However, the transistor has a large collector resistance because the collector region under the base region is led-out through the buried layer to the collector lead-out portion in only one direction and the silicon oxide layer between the base region and the collector lead-out portion has a wide width resulting in a long collector path. Consequently, high-speed operations of the transistor is not obtained.